


Going Out

by Crescent_Crystal



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: EruAru, F/F, HanMika, M/M, Other, Pedophillia, Semi PWP, Underage Sex, rivaere - Freeform
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-22
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2018-01-09 16:07:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1147974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crescent_Crystal/pseuds/Crescent_Crystal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dua sahabat karib ditinggalkan kekasih masing-masing di rumah salah seorang yang telah disebutkan. Keduanya memutuskan untuk melakukan “sesuatu”, demi menunggu dua pria dewasa pulang dari kerja di luar kota.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. See What Happened if You Leave Us Alone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aphin](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Aphin).



> This fictional work's dedicated for APHIN123 Rivaere/Erumin Fanfic Challenge 01
> 
> Shingeki no Kyojin adalah milik Hajime Isayama. Author tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil dari karya di bawah ini.

_“Okay, that’s all for today. See you tomorrow morning, kids.”_

_“Thank you, sir.”_

Seluruh murid di kelas berbondong-bondong berjalan keluar meninggalkan kelas mengikuti setelah guru mata pelajaran ekonomi keluar dari ruangan. Semua, kecuali Eren Jaeger. Pemuda lima belas tahun itu tengah terkapar di atas meja. Tangan membentuk segitiga, menyangga kepalanya yang menoleh ke kiri dengan mata tertutup dan bibir melengkung lesu.

Sudah sedari tadi Eren begini, duduk lemas tanpa tenaga dan memandang entah kemana. Otaknya sudah tidak bisa mencerna lagi bahasa pengantar yang dipakai gurunya sehingga segalanya kedengaran seperti siaran televisi berbahasa India. Atau Thailand. Atau Rusia. Atau yang lainnya, apapun yang sulit dieja dan perlu kepekaan telinga. Eren hanya mengerti bahasa ibunya saat ini, yang lainnya bahasa alien.

Bahkan ia tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan oleh Jean Kampret waktu pemuda sok-jantan-padahal- _uke_ itu menimpuk kepalanya dengan ensiklopedi sejarah zaman kolonial. Paling-paling juga cuma meledeknya saja tanpa tahu alasan kenapa Eren seharian kelihatan seperti sedang konstipasi.

Sekali lagi, Eren Jaeger menghela napas panjang.

Sebenarnya di kelas Eren hari itu bukan hanya pemuda rambut coklat itu saja yang depresi, juara satu paralel yang terkenal dengan kalem dan pandai menempatkan diri yang satu kelas dengan Eren mendadak jadi makin kalem. Bukan karena memperhatikan pelajaran seperti biasa, tetapi terlalu sibuk berkutat dengan apapun yang ada di dalam kepalanya.

Dapat dilihat di bangku deretan kedua dari depan, samping kanan depan lokasi Eren, Armin Arlert duduk siap, mematung dengan pandangan lurus ke depan. Beberapa kali sudah para guru menghampirinya sekedar bertanya apa dia baik-baik saja karena pemuda satu itu sama sekali tidak beranjak dari posisinya sewaktu diminta menjawab pertanyaan. Armin menjawabnya di tempat, benar, dan tidak maju ke depan.

Fenomena yang cukup luar biasa, dan efeknya juga tidak sekedar ricuh saja. Selain anak-anak satu kelas ribut menanggapi mereka, trio Bertholdt-Annie-Reiner juga kewalahan menangani Armin yang sempat nangis di kelas sewaktu pelajaran matematika. Armin memang tidak bersuara, tapi Bertholdt yang dapat kursi di sampingnya jadi panik seketika begitu melihat Armin sesenggukan dan bahunya bergetar. Hingga pada puncak sang guru mata pelajaran saat itu memintanya untuk membawa Armin ke ruang kesehatan, di mana Bertholdt harus menggendong Armin yang memeluknya erat dan tidak mau jalan sendiri. Selain itu Armin juga tidak mau ditinggal sendiri. Dan, hei, bisa apa dia kalau diberi tatapan memelas dengan mata berlinang air mata dan wajah merona merah seperti itu?

Akhirnya Bertholdt harus meminta tolong Annie dan Reiner yang notabene termasuk salah satu dari banyaknya _bodyguard_ tersembunyi Armin (korban kebaikan dan _moe_ -nya anak itu, tentu) yang cukup over-protektif bergantian menjaga Armin hingga dia terlelap dan menjemputnya kembali di jam istirahat ke dua.

Lain ladang lain belalang. Lain Armin, lain pula Eren.

Jika Armin hanya membuat orang bingung karena menangis tiba-tiba dan merengek macam bayi kelaparan, Eren Jaeger justru kelihatan horor di mata orang-orang sekitar. Bayangkan saja, pemuda yang terkenal dengan banyak bicara, anteng kitiran, dan aktif dalam segala hal itu tiba-tiba saja jadi pendiam dan tidak mau makan. Padahal tadi beberapa orang seperti Mikasa, Christa, dan bahkan Sasha sudah menyempatkan diri untuk membelikannya roti melon kesukaannya. Jean juga sudah susah-susah membelikan satu kotak makan lengkap dengan nasi dan daging lezat. Jarang-jarang Jean menampilkan sisi dere-nya seperti itu.

Tapi tetap saja gagal.

Eren tetap kuat terpancang pada tempatnya dan tak bergeser barang sedikitpun. Tidak peduli sekalipun kruyukan perutnya terdengar hingga keluar, Eren hanya menanggapi dengan helaan napas panjang.

Lalu, apa yang membuat dua orang paling berpengaruh di kelas mereka (yang satunya sebagai pembuat onar dan satunya lagi yang mendamaikan ketika chaos melanda) ini jadi kelihatan hampir tak bernyawa?

Sebenarnya alasan keduanya sama.

Alasan itu pula yang memaksa Eren dan Armin dengan nelangsa, tampang mirip anak anjing terinjak buntutnya, pulang bersama ke sebuah mansion luas berlantai tiga berjarak sekitar tiga puluh menit dari sekolah mereka.

Tidak, rumah mereka berbeda.

Tidak, ayah Eren berkelana. Ibunya pergi entah ke mana.

Orang tua Armin bulan madu tujuh hari dalam seminggu, jadi biarkan dan lupakan saja mereka.

Kenapa mereka bisa ada di _mansion_ satu ini?

Tentu saja, karena _caretaker_ yang seharusnya selalu mengurusi mereka mendapat panggilan kerja ke luar kota dan Eren dan Armin tidak sedang dalam masa liburan mereka. Mau tidak mau, dua orang ini harus menunggu di rumah. Berdua. Sendirian. Tanpa ada yang menemani.

Heh, orang tua mereka mana peduli untuk sekedar datang dan menjaga anaknya selama pengurus mereka tidak ada. Salah mereka sendiri sih, dulu diajak pulang ikut Papa-Mama pada nolak.

Paragraf kedua di atas ini adalah alasan mutungnya dua sahabat dekat di sana.

Setelah bermalas-malasan di kelas tanpa melakukan apa-apa selama beberapa saat, petugas kebersihan sekolah memergoki dua sejoli ini tengah hilang dalam bayangan mereka dan menyuruh mereka berdua pulang. Berjalan gontai, mereka akhirnya kembali ke mansion tempat mereka tinggal selama dua tahun terakhir.

Sesampainya di dalam mansion, masing-masing segera menempatkan diri di atas ranjang besar di ruang utama tanpa ganti seragam lebih dulu, frustasi.

Sebenarnya mereka tidak akan se-stress ini andai saja tidak ada kejadian kencan-ganda-tembak-massal sewaktu Armin dan Eren lolos masuk ke sekolah berstandar internasional yang pakai bahasa pengantar bahasa Inggris itu. Mereka sendiri heran ketika tau-tau mereka membuka mata dan mendapati atap mobil dan di luar jendela gelap. Setelah itu mereka berhenti di dekat pusat perbelanjaan untuk parkir, dan berjalan ke tempat tujuan.

Mereka dibawa ke sebuah festival kota sepuluh menit dari tempat parkir mereka dan diajak jalan-jalan sambil makan sepuasnya.

Dan di akhir acara keduanya mendapatkan ciuman selamat lolos ke sekolah menengah tingkat akhir dan kalimat pernyataan cinta dari _caretaker_ masing-masing di dua tempat berbeda sebelum kemudian mereka pulang bersama.

Waktu itu memang kedua anak muda ini belum merasakan apa-apa. Mereka hanya mengikuti alur cerita, menuruti apapun yang dikatakan kekasih mereka yang lebih tua dan dianggap lebih berpengalaman. Kini setahun berlalu, dan perasaan keduanya semakin menggebu-gebu.

Lalu ketika hasrat ingin terus bersama itu tengah di puncak-puncaknya, dua kekasih mereka yang memang ada di perusahaan yang sama harus pergi bekerja keluar kota.

Katanya sih paling cepat satu minggu.

Paling lama bisa jauh dari perkiraan itu.

Dua helaan napas ditarik bersamaan.

“ _Sir_ Levi–”

“Erwin- _san_ –”

“–cepetan pulang...”

Keduanya mengumandangkan nama _caretaker_ masing-masing dengan nada suara merengek, masih dalam posisi satu tengkurap dan yang lain memeluk guling erat.

Sekarang, mau apa mereka selama menunggu kepulangan kekasih tercinta?

-o-o-o-o-o-

Akhirnya, keduanya berakhir dengan bercerita tentang kehidupan cinta masing-masing. Bayangkan saja acara mereka itu seperti agenda kumpul-kumpul para gadis remaja yang suka bicara cinta dengan kawan sebaya mereka. Persis seperti itu. Termasuk selingan jeritan, pekikan, dan olok-olok memalukan tiap kali ada cerita yang menarik hati pendengarnya.

Yah, seperti saat Armin cerita bagaimana Erwin menciumnya dengan ganas di kamar mandi misalnya. Eren langsung meledeknya dengan curcolan dan memeluk Armin yang merona merah dengan gemas. Beda dengan Eren, waktu Eren menceritakan bagaimana Levi suka menyentuhnya di sana-sini, Armin justru yang kelihatan panas dan menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan malu luar biasa.

Mereka imut, ya?

Mungkin Anda sekalian akan tetap menganggap mereka imut, manis, polos, bersih, tanpa dosa, itu kalau Anda tidak meneruskan membaca.

“Hei, Armin. Kira-kira kita mau melakukan apa ya selama menunggu Erwin- _san_ dan _Sir_ Levi  pulang?” Oh, jangan tanya kenapa Eren memanggil caretaker-nya dengan panggilan macam guru itu.

“Apa? Aku tidak tahu. Aku ingin mereka cepat pulang.”

Eren berpikir. Terus berpikir. Berpikir keras.

Ah.

...kosong.

“Aku juga tidak tahu. Apa ada yang bisa kita lakukan agar mereka segera menyelesaikan pekerjaan mereka dan kembali secepat mungkin?”

“Oh, bagaimana kalau kita rekam video saja lalu kirim ke Erwin-san? Aku ada _e-mail_ -nya. Mungkin kalau kita buat video minta mereka cepat pulang, mereka akan bekerja lebih keras.”

“Itu ide ba– TUNGGU! AKU TAHU!”

Armin terdiam, menelengkan kepalanya, menunggu kalimat lanjutan dari sahabatnya yang sepertinya punya masukan yang cukup bagus untuk dipertimbangkan. Entah apa itu, tapi melihat Eren kembali mengulum senyum senang khas miliknya, Armin semakin yakin kalau tidak apa-apa mengikuti ide kawannya ini.

Dan mereka mulai mempersiapkan alat-alat yang diperlukan di dalam kamar luas tersebut.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Kamera, cek.

 _Tripod,_ cek.

 _Lighting_ , cek.

 _Laptop,_ cek.

“Oke, beres.” Ucap Armin begitu ia selesai mengatur handicam resolusi tinggi milik Erwin dan mengarahkannya dengan _angle_ yang diminta Eren, agar bagian tengah ruangan kelihatan jelas. Eren sendiri pergi keluar ruangan dan agak lama. Katanya tadi dia akan menutup pintu gerbang, tapi entah kenapa rasanya lama sekali.

Armin kembali berbaring di atas ranjang empuk sebelum membenamkan wajahnya di atas bantal berwarna biru muda kesayangannya. Ruangan ini memang kamar Armin, mengingat bahwa mereka berdua menginap di rumah Erwin yang lokasinya paling dekat dengan sekolah jika dibandingkan dengan rumah Levi yang harus pindah kereta dua kali. Sebenarnya Armin jarang tidur di kamarnya sendiri kecuali Erwin sedang sibuk atau dia ingin tidur sendiri. Biasanya ia akan memaksa masuk ke dalam kamar Erwin dan tidur di sana. Karenanya rasanya agak aneh jika ia tidur sendiri seperti ini.

Dan ngomong-ngomong sedari tadi ada yang mengganjal di pikiran Armin.

Usulan Eren.

Sungguh, ia tidak mengerti apa yang diinginkan Eren. Pemuda itu hanya menyeringai saja ketika Armin bertanya tentang ini-itu. Jika Eren menjawab dengan kalimat, paling-paling hanya “Tenang saja, Armin. Ini pasti berhasil! Aku jamin. _Sir_ Levi selalu pulang cepat kalau sudah kena jurusku.”

Kalau Levi pulang awal, berarti Erwin juga akan diseret serta. Jadi mereka akan benar-benar kembali lebih cepat dari perkiraan.

Yah, asalkan untuk membuat kekasihnya pulang cepat, Armin akan melakukannya, seaneh apapun kedengarannya.

-o-o-o-o-o-

“Eren…”

“Ahh…Hmmh…”

“Kau…tidak apa-apa?”

Anggukan kecil dari yang lebih tinggi mengindikasi Armin untuk melanjutkan gerakan tangannya. Ia memulai perlahan-lahan, memijat batang kejantanan mereka berdua sembari Eren terus mengerang keras.

…Bagaimana bisa sampai jadi seperti ini? Sungguh.

Armin mengingat-ingat eksklamasi Eren beberapa menit yang lalu. Eren bilang bahwa ia punya ide yang akan membuat kekasih mereka berlari secepat kilat ke rumah. Eren tidak menjawab pertanyaannya tentang apakah itu yang ingin dilakukan oleh Armin. Dia bilang akan menceritakan detilnya kalau Armin sudah bilang mau ikut bekerja sama.

Dan tentu saja Armin akan setuju apapun itu, asal bisa lebih cepat melihat Erwin saja.

Akhirnya Eren menceritakan malam pertamanya dengan Levi. Bagaimana Levi pulang terburu-buru, melupakan penyakit cinta-bersihnya hingga ia masuk ke dalam rumah tanpa melepas kaus kaki dan asal terjang masuk ke kamar Eren. Waktu itu Eren sedang belajar di depan meja, dan tiba-tiba saja ia ditarik paksa ke atas kasur. Eren tidak membantah, terlalu terkejut melihat kekasihnya yang selesai bekerja satu jam lebih awal.

Kejadian-kejadian setelah itu, Eren masih sangat ingat. Levi mulai mencumbu bibirnya dan memasukkan lidahnya, menggerakkan otot basah itu di dalam rongga mulutnya, mengabsen gigi-giginya. Bibir itu juga mengecup seluruh permukaan tubuhnya. Lidah menjilat tulang belikat, mengisap tengkuk hingga meninggalkan bekas-bekas ungu-kemerahan yang baru hilang beberapa hari kemudian. Tangan Levi menjamah dari atas ke bawah. Meremas surai-surai coklat tua, mengelus pipi yang basah karena air mata yang keluar akibat kesulitan menahan nikmatnya tiap sentuhan yang diterima, memilin kedua puting yang mengeras, meraba tiap jengkal kulit tubuhnya, meremas alat genitalnya di bawah sana.

Memasuki lubang analnya yang tak pernah dieksplor sebelumnya.

Setelah itu Eren menjelaskan proses peneterasi yang lumayan sakit di awal, hingga masuk ke bagian inti.

Tentu saja tidak bisa dibayangkan lagi semerah apa wajah mereka berdua, terutama Armin, saat itu. Eren mungkin masih bisa bicara sekalipun terbata-bata, tapi jauh di dalam, ia sangat gelisah karena menceritakan pengalaman ranjangnya pada orang lain, sekalipun itu Armin.

Selain itu mengingat bagaimana Levi menyentuhnya…Eren mulai merasa terganggu dengan celananya yang mulai terasa sempit.

Dan di sanalah, Armin mematikan lampu tengah yang besar, menyalakan empat lampu kecil yang remang-remang. Ia berjalan menuju kamera dan menyalakannya, memastikan sudut pengambilannya dapat menangkap aktivitas mereka hingga beberapa menit –atau mungkin beberapa jam– ke depan. Ia sempat menangkap adegan Eren melucuti kemejanya sebelum kemudian menurunkan retsleting celana dan melemparkan celana panjangnya asal. Di sana, terbaring dengan wajah memerah, melihat ke atas –ke arah kamera– Eren yang telentang bertelanjang dada. Boxer hitam bergaris hijau kelihatan sempit dan basah di bagian depan.

“Armin, cepatlah kemari.”

Dan setelah itu Armin menelanjangi dirinya, melanjutkan dengan melakukan banyak hal bersama, hingga akhirnya berakhir dengan posisi seperti sekarang ini. Armin duduk di pinggir ranjang, Eren di atasnya, tangan melingkar di leher Armin, dahi diletakkan di pundak. Kejantanan mereka saling bergesekan, pinggul bergerak resah, berusaha menambah sentuhan yang ada. Tangan Armin memijat-mijat kedua batang kejantanan tersebut, terkadang meremas kuat. Tangan lain menyangga tubuh Eren agar tidak jatuh ke belakang.

“Ennghh…Nnh, Armin…” Tanpa terasa, gerakan pinggul Eren semakin meliar. Ia mulai menggerakkan dirinya sendiri dan memeluk Armin erat. Tangannya bergerak mengelus rambut keemasan Armin, menariknya ke dalam ciuman panas dengan dansa lidah. Eren mendorong Armin hingga punggung menyentuh permukaan sprei yang halus. Armin hanya bisa membiarkan Eren duduk di atasnya menggerakkan pinggulnya, menggesekkan kejantanan mereka dan menghisap lidah Armin masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Ambil faktanya saja, Armin belum pernah melakukan lebih dari sekedar berciuman dengan Erwin, tapi Eren sudah sampai melakukan itu dengan Levi. Armin tidak tahu ia harus apa, jadi mungkin membiarkan Eren menuntunnya akan lebih baik.

“Hnnh…H-hei –mmh– Armin,” Eren melepaskan ciumannya, saliva menghubungkan lidah keduanya, terputus, membasahi dagu. Melapisi bibir yang berkilat basah di bawah cahaya remang lampu berwarna kuning. “Bantu aku?”

Armin hanya bisa berkedip saja. Ia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Membantu apa? Armin benar-benar tidak tahu apa-apa saat ini. Yang diolah otaknya hanya betapa panasnya udara saat itu, dan bagaimana reaksi kekasihnya jika melihatnya melakukan hal seperti ini dengan sahabat masa kecilnya sendiri.

Pikiran terakhirnya instan membuatnya semakin terangsang dan adrenalin terpacu makin kencang. Darah serasa terpompa ke dua ujung tubuhnya.

“Kau ingin aku melakukan apa, Eren?”

Tanpa basa-basi, Eren segera membalik badannya, memposisikan dirinya di depan Armin hingga pemuda pirang itu dapat melihat miliknya yang keras dengan glans merah basah berlumuran precum. Eren sendiri tidak banyak bicara, ia mengecup bagian kepala milik Armin, tangan kiri meremas-remas dari pangkal hingga bagian yang tak tergenggam tangan. Tangan kanan ikut menyentuh, tetapi lebih fokus melumuri jari dengan precum dan membasahi tangannya. Perlahan-lahan, Eren mulai memasukkan milik Armin ke dalam mulutnya hingga ia merasa tidak bisa lebih jauh dan hampir tersedak. Eren memainkan lidahnya, sembari mengisap kencang.

“Hmmph–“ Di sisi lain, Armin mencoba menutup mulutnya sendiri, tetapi mulai menjauhkan tangan dari depan bibir begitu ia teringat tujuan awal mereka melakukan hal ini.

Menggoda Erwin dan Levi, memaksa mereka kerja rodi, dan membuat mereka kembali lebih awal beberapa hari.

Dan lihatlah betapa Eren sepertinya serius melakukan ini. Armin sadar Eren selalu melirik ke arah kamera tiap ada kesempatan.

“Nnn, Eren…”

Melihat Eren masih sibuk dengan mulutnya yang mengulum kejantanan Armin, Armin menjilat bibirnya yang kering. Ia tipe yang cepat belajar, tidak sulit baginya untuk mengerti apa yang harus dilakukannya setelah melihat Eren praktek di depan matanya.

Armin meraih batang kejantanan Eren yang berkedut, meneteskan cairan precum dari ujungnya yang merah sempurna. Armin mencoba menjilat tetesan tersebut. ‘Asin,’ batinnya. Tetapi ia membiarkan bibirnya menangkap ujung tersebut, mengisap hanya bagian ujungnya saja seolah ia memaksa keluar cairan putih lengket tersebut.

Di ujung sana, Eren yang merasakan sentuhan Armin mengerang, bibir lepas dari milik Armin. Ia membiarkan kepalanya bersandar di perut Armin. Tangannya masih meremas kejantanan yang semakin mengeras dan membesar.

“A-Armin…”

Mendengar Eren memanggilnya, Armin mengulum ujung kepala, menjilatinya, lalu melepaskannya dengan bunyi ‘plop’ yang terdengar di ruangan.

“Ada apa?”

“C-cukup...Kita selesaikan sendiri-sendiri saja.”

Pertama, Armin mengira Eren ingin mereka berhenti melakukannya, yang tentu saja tidak. Gila apa, berhenti ketika libido sedang di puncak-puncaknya?

Eren berbaring di atas ranjang, kepala bersandar pada bantal ia mengangkat tangannya, memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya dan mengisapnya. Menjilati sela-sela jari, mengemutnya macam permen hingga saliva mengalir dari mulutnya turun ke dagu, menetes ke leher jenjangnya. Armin melihat dengan wajah memerah panas. Memperhatikan dengan seksama bagaimana Eren melakukannya, bagaimana bibir itu mengecup jari-jarinya sendiri, kedua _emerald_ melirik seduktif ke arah kamera, kemudian matanya tertutup dan ia mengeluarkan jemarinya. Tangannya di bawa ke belakang, kaki diangkat mengangkang dan mulai memasukkan jarinya ke dalam lubang analnya sendiri.

“Ummh...Armin, kau juga...”

Armin tersadar dari lamunannya. Ia mengerjap, kemudian menenggak ludahnya. Grogi.

Tapi toh Armin sudah setuju dengan rencana Eren, dan dia akan lakukan ini hingga akhir.

Armin mengimitasi gerakan Eren, namun dengan gerakan lebih ragu-ragu. Tidak tahu bagaimana caranya melakukan ini. Di telinganya berkumandang suara Eren yang mengerang keras sementara ia masih membasahi jari-jarinya dengan saliva.

“Levi...Levi...Nnnghhh, Levi–“

Armin masih menutup matanya bahkan setelah ia mengeluarkan jarinya dari dalam rongga mulutnya. Ia membayangkannya, membayangkan bagaimana Erwin ada di hadapannya sekarang. Jari-jari besar dan kasar menyentuh kulitnya. Membayangkan bagaimana ujung jemari itu mengelus lubang analnya sebelum menyelip masuk ke dalam hingga ke pangkal telapak tangan.

“...Er...win...”

Aneh. Rasanya sangat aneh. Tetapi ia bisa mendengarnya dan ia sudah mendengar cerita Eren betapa nikmatnya ketika lubangnya dipeneterasi, sehingga Armin terus membayangkan Erwin ada di atasnya, membayangkan jemarinya sebagai milik Erwin, membayangkan bagaimana Erwin akan berbisik seduktif di samping telinganya. Ia menggerakkan jarinya keluar masuk dalam tempo yang semakin cepat. Bibirnya bergerak spontan. Mengeja nama kekasihnya. Erwin, Erwin, Erwin. Membalik tubuhnya, mencari angle yang lebih nyaman, menambahkan jari kedua, ketiga.

Mereka tidak bisa berhenti.

Sementara itu Eren bisa melihat Armin menggeliat tidak nyaman, air mata mengalir keluar. Eren bisa merasakannya juga, dia sudah hampir mencapai klimaksnya. Perlahan-lahan, Eren menghentikan gerakannya, dengan kaki gemetar mendekati Armin dan menyentuh wajah pemuda itu.

“Armin...”

Akhirnya Eren kembali naik ke atas Armin, tidak mempedulikan Armin yang masih menggerakkan jarinya keluar masuk. Satu tangan Eren menyangga tubuhnya agar tidak menimpa Armin terlalu banyak, sementara tangan kanannya kembali masuk ke dalam liang hangat dan ketat.

‘Ini belum cukup’, batinnya. Ia butuh Levi, Levi, Levi. Eren ingin Levi ada di sini bersamanya, memeluknya dalam dekapan hangatnya, mencumbui tubuhnya, memasukinya dan mengklaim Eren sebagai miliknya. Eren menatap Armin yang memandangnya balik dengan mata biru berkabut oleh napsu. Tersenyum, Eren menurunkan wajahnya, mempertemukan bibir dengan bibir, tangan tetap bergerak sendiri-sendiri.

Dan mereka terus melanjutkannya, berciuman sambil membayangkan pasangan masing-masing tengah mendominasi dan bukannya diri mereka sendiri, hingga mencapai klimaks dan keduanya terbaring lemah.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Di lain tempat, Erwin Smith dan Levi tengah memandangi layar monitor ketika benda laknat itu menampilkan adegan tidak senonoh dua orang pemuda yang tidak lain adalah kekasih hati keduanya, meneriakkan nama mereka dengan keras tanpa ditahan.

Kedua pria itu bersumpah akan mengirimkan buket bunga dengan penuh cinta kepada siapapun yang memesankan mereka kamar hotel dengan dinding kedap suara.

Erwin Smith tak kuasa menahan frustasinya. Armin. Arminnya yang manis dan polos, yang dia jaga bahkan sampai tidak menyentuhnya lebih dari ciuman dan dansa lidah, tiba-tiba saja mengiriminya rekaman video porno sebegitu hebohnya. Dan dari semua orang yang menemaninya, harus Eren Jaeger yang melakukannya. Berciuman. Blowjob.

HEI EREN, KAU TAHU TIDAK BAHKAN MENYENTUH MILIK ARMIN PUN DIA BELUM PERNAH.

Erwin Smith membuat catatan mental, ia akan menghukum Armin hingga dia lupa pernah melakukan ini dan itu dengan Eren.

…dan jangan lupa _download_.

Di samping Erwin, sudah bisa dilihat pria rambut hitam yang wajahnya gelap sempurna hingga wajahnya tak terlihat. Kedua mata berkilat tajam.

Alih-alih membuat catatan mental seperti mitra kerjanya, Levi menggumam.

“Kita selesaikan urusan secepatnya, Levi.”


	2. Touche

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hmm? Tidakkah kau menyukainya, Erenku sayang? Kau menikmatinya, benar kan? Menikmati bagaimana aku menjamahmu dan bermain dengan tubuhmu. Bukankah begitu?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : Shingeki no Kyojin © Hajime Isayama
> 
> Warning : PWP, Lime, Lemon, Underage Sex, Pedophilia, writting errors. Kalimatnya vulgar nan frontal, seriusan.

Seminggu.

Benar, seminggu.

Pada akhirnya, butuh tujuh hari bagi Eren untuk kembali bertemu muka kekasih hatinya yang baru pulang dari melaksanakan tugasnya di luar region kota Sina. Tidak ada kompromi lagi, bahkan setelah usahanya mengirimkan rekaman itu di hari pertama dia ditinggal sendirian.

Hari itu hari Jumat, hari terakhir masuk sekolah dan akhir pekan. Eren dan Armin berjalan dengan wajah lesu dan gerakan tanpa semangat sedikitpun. Helaan napas beberapa kali berkumandang, mulai dari ketika berada di daun pintu ruang kelas hingga depan gerbang sekolah.

Lalu Eren melihatnya.

Sebuah Saleen S7 Twin Turbo berbalut cat warna merah nyeter melintas sepanjang jalan dengan kecepatan tinggi, berbelok di tikungan dan berhenti tepat di depan sepasang anak lelaki yang tengah kelihatan pucat dan hampir mati. Mereka bahkan tidak sempat meregistrasi apa yang dilihatnya hingga kaca jendela itu bergerak turun dengan suara tarikan halus dan memperlihatkan seorang –pria? Wanita?– berambut coklat diikat buntut kuda, kacamata berbingkai persegi panjang bertengger di atas hidungnya yang mancung. Tulang rahangnya terbentuk sempurna, memberikan kesan maskulin. Dua bola mata hazel memandang ke arah mereka, berbinar cerah. Bibir membentuk senyum permanen sembari bergerak membentuk kata-kata absurd.

“Yuhu~ Halo manisku, cintaku, sayangku.”

“Hanji-san?” Eren mendekat, mengabaikan tatapan beberapa orang yang memperhatikan mobil kelewat mewah yang dibawa makhluk bergender fleksibel tersebut. _Body_ berkilat di bawah cahaya tipis langit sore hari, model _trendy_ dan lain dari mobil-mobil yang kebanyakan melintasi jalanan beraspal kota Sina, lalu pemiliknya yang kelihatan norak tapi di saat yang sama nampak elegan. Menarik perhatian, tentu saja. “Ada keperluan apa?”

“Jasa antar-jemput.” Seringai lebar terkulum di bibirnya yang tipis.

Armin dengan cepat segera menanggapi. “Mikasa sudah pulang dari tadi.”

“ _I know, dear_. Aku tidak menjemput Mikasa kecilku.” Mengangkat tangan kanan, mengacungkan jari telunjuk ke arah kedua pemuda yang tengah berdiri di hadapannya. “Aku menjemput kalian.”

Kemudian setelah saling bertatap muka dan mengedipkan mata, Eren dan Armin segera angkat kaki masuk ke bangku penumpang. Eren hampir saja mengikuti Armin dan duduk di sampingnya ketika Hanji sontak melemparkan titah. “Eren, duduk di sampingku.”

Tidak bisa menolak, Eren tanpa banyak tanya melangkah memutari mobil, membuka pintu dan meletakkan pantatnya di atas bantalan empuk kursi mobil kesayangan Hanji Zoe tersebut. Diliriknya beberapa saat wajah yang lebih tua, di mana seringai mencurigakan tampak menghiasi parasnya yang antara cantik dan maskulin di saat yang sama. Senyumnya tidak pudar, malah semakin lebar.

“Oh ya Armin.”

Apalagi sekarang.

“Nanti kau kupulangkan duluan ya.”

Suara mesin menyala. Pelan, mulus, tidak bising.

“Aku ada urusan sama Eren.”

Sejenak, wajah itu berpaling lambat, mata berkilat tajam di balik layar kaca bening menutup mata.

“Eren akan pulang denganku.”

Tolong.

Eren mulai takut.

**.::Going Out::.**

Sesudah memulangkan Armin dan memberi kuliah singkat –“Tutup pintunya, sayang. Atau akan ada serigala yang memangsamu dengan mudahnya. Yah, kau tahulah maksudku. Haha~”– segera saja pedal gas diinjak dan mereka melesak jauh menuju ke arah barat kota. Sekitar lima belas menit mereka habiskan untuk perjalanan. Kurang-lebih setengah dari waktu yang diperlukan jika kau memutuskan untuk menggunakan kereta bawah tanah. Terpampang di hadapan Eren saat itu, rumah yang terlihat dari balik jeruji pintu gerbang besar. Pagar merah bata disusun berjajar mengitari keliling tanah pemiliknya. Hanji mengeluarkan ponselnya dari dalam laci mobil kemudian mengetikkan beberapa huruf di sana. Segera setelahnya, pintu gerbang terbuka dan mereka melintasi jalanan beraspal yang tercetak di tengah taman depan. Air mancur terletak tepat di bagian tengah sebagai bundaran, menarik perhatian.

Kemudian bangunan itu mulai terlihat jelas. Tembok dengan warna gradasi coklat, pintu kayu bercorak gelap lengkap dengan ornamen gagang berbentuk ukiran kepala serigala, cincin baja di bagian mulutnya.

Tempat familiar bagi Eren, tentu saja. Ini ‘rumah’-nya. Tempat ia pulang, tempat yang dirasa paling nyaman untuk ditinggali.

Kediaman Levi.

Eren tidak mengerti kenapa Hanji membawanya kembali ke rumah yang penghuninya tidak di rumah. Hanya ada para pelayan saja. Baru ketika Hanji menyuruh Eren untuk keluar dan mengucapkan “Titip salam buat Levi.” Eren mengerti.

Levi sudah pulang.

Kekasihnya sudah pulang.

Dengan antusias anak muda yang semangatnya menyala-nyala, Eren segera saja berbalik badan dan meraih gagang pintu, mengetuk beberapa kali. Ia berharap Levi yang membukakan pintu untuknya, kemudian memeluknya penuh rindu dan mencium bibirnya dengan lembut.

Tapi Levi tidak ada.

“Oh, Tuan Muda Eren rupanya sudah kembali.” Kepala pelayan yang membukakan pintu itu memberikan senyum simpul melihatnya.

“ _Sir_ Levi?”

“Beliau ada di ruangannya.”

Tanpa basa-basi lagi, Eren langsung menuju ke ruangan Levi yang terletak di kamar ketiga sayap kiri lantai dua. Terengah-engah, setengah berlari menuju ke kamar pribadi Levi, Eren berhenti. Menarik napas dalam-dalam sembari memikirkan banyak hal.

Tangannya terangkat.

Menghela napas.

Mengetuk pintu.

“Sir Levi? Ini Eren.”

...

“Masuk.”

“Permisi.” Eren memasuki ruangan dengan langkah ragu, jantung berdegup kencang, darah dialirkan ke kedua pipi, semburat merah nampak jelas di wajah manisnya. Ditutupnya pintu di belakangnya yang terkunci otomatis dari dalam ruangan, kemudian mengangkat wajahnya. Eren mencari-cari di mana kira-kira kekasihnya berada. Suaranya jelas terdengar, tetapi entah kenapa, tidak peduli berapa kalipun, Eren tidak bisa melihatnya.

Aroma aneh masuk ke hidungnya, bau manis.

Dan detik berikutnya, Eren tidak dapat melihat apapun, pandangannya kabur secara berangsur-angsur, hingga segalanya gelap dan tubuhnya lemas.

Hanya ada satu kalimat yang disampaikan ke sarafnya.

“Aku pulang, Eren.”

**.::Going Out::.**

 “Mmmh...”

“Sudah bangun?”

Eren membuka matanya lebar-lebar begitu suara bariton diregistrasi indra pendengarannya. Ia berusaha berdiri, tetapi selain kepalanya yang mendadak pening, ia merasakannya, tubuhnya tidak bisa bergerak.

Tepatnya, tangan dan kakinya tidak dapat bergerak.

Eren duduk di sebuah kursi kayu dengan bagian alas tempat duduknya beralaskan bantalan empuk yang –jujur saja– nyaman. Kancing kemeja sekolahnya terbuka dari atas ke bawah tanpa satupun terkait dengan kain di seberangnya. _Zipper_ turun menampakkan karet _boxer_ hitamnya. Kedua tangan berada di atas handle kursinya yang datar, terperangkap di dalam cincin besi yang berfungsi sebagai borgol. Sangat kuat, tangannya tak dapat bergerak sedikitpun. Kakinya menapak di atas lantai marmer putih mengkilap. Hampir sama dengan tangannya, kedua pergelangan terkekang oleh sebuah borgol yang ada di masing-masing ujung sebuah tongkat besi, memaksa kakinya terbuka lebar. Selain itu ada juga sabuk yang terpasang kencang di dadanya, menghalanginya untuk memindahkan tubuhnya barang satu senti saja.

Singkatnya, Eren terperangkap.

Sementara itu, tepat di depannya bisa dilihat caretaker, kekasih, serta lelaki yang menjadi pelaku yang mengerangkengnya di atas kursi biadab itu tengah duduk dengan segelas anggur merah di tangan. Levi mendekatkan bibir gelas, menyesap cairan merah keunguan di dalamnya dengan elegan. Kedua manik corundum nyaris hitam melirik tajam garnet yang setengah terbuka, berhias rona merah di tepi bawah kantung mata. Eren menggeliat resah begitu menyadari pandangan yang ditujukan padanya, seolah menelanjangi dirinya hingga ke dalam.

Kulitnya panas. Sangat. Wajahnya terbakar. Jantungnya berdegup kencang, macam debamannya terdengar hingga ke telinga. Eren membuang muka, mengalihkan pengelihatan ke manapun asal bukan biru itu. Ia masih bisa merasakan pandangannya kabur. Benar-benar buram, seperti pengelihatan orang rabun senja di tengah malam. Aroma manis masih menguar, tercium dengan jelas di hidungnya. Merebak masuk dan mengaburkan pikirannya. Apa ini?

Sekonyong-konyong disadarkan dari lamunannya, Eren mendapati otot basah menelusur bibir bawahnya sebelum kemudian menyusup masuk mengabsen gigi-giginya. Jemari dingin mengusap pipi, turun ke tulang rahang dan menjepit dagu di sela-sela telunjuk dan ibu jari. Tangan lain meniti mulai dari dahi ke belakang kepala dengan gerakan menyisir, menahan agar kepala itu mendongak dan mulut terbuka. Levi memiringkan kepala. Dijilatinya lidah Eren sekali, dua kali, lalu mulai bergerak liar di dalam. Sesekali mencoba menarik lidah Eren ke dalam mulutnya dan mengisap kencang, memaksa keluar erangan keras dari yang rambut coklat. Kecipak saliva berkumandang, deru napas yang keluar-masuk lewat hidung, lenguhan frustasi Eren yang terperangkap di tempatnya duduk memenuhi ruangan.

Ketika Levi melepaskan tautan lidahnya –saliva masih menghubungkan lidah dengan lidah– Eren menarik napas dalam-dalam. Pikirannya kalut, tak dapat berpikir lagi. Ia menunduk pasrah. Tubuhnya bereaksi aneh. Hanya ciuman singkat (yang sangaaaat enak. Sungguh. Mungkin Levi termasuk orang yang punya _kissing skill_ terbaik di seluruh penjuru kota) dan Eren makin tidak nyaman karena celananya sangat sempit.

Eren bahkan tidak sadar caretaker-nya itu sudah pergi menjauh untuk mengambil sebuah botol berwarna ungu dengan label putih bertulisan perak. Dibukanya tutup botol berupa busa dengan sebuah pembuka botol dengan bagian ujung mirip ekor babi yang melingkar, lalu ia mendekati Eren, masih dengan ekspresi datar. Levi bahkan hanya diam. Ia tidak bersuara. Sama sekali tidak.

Levi tidak mengatakan betapa ia merindukan Eren. Tidak mengatakan bagaimana ia cemburu dan marah dan terangsang melihat video porno Eren dan Armin minggu lalu. Tidak mengatakan bagaimana ia terburu-buru menyelesaikan pekerjaan bersama dengan Erwin hingga mereka dua jadi agak emosional dan sempat beberapa kali mendengar protes galak dari para karyawan. Tidak juga tentang bagaimana Levi mengemasi barangnya dan pindah ke kamar sebelah demi dapat berfantasi tentang anak emasnya dengan tenang tanpa gangguan (ia tahu Erwin juga butuh privasi untuk berdelusi), membayangkan Eren terbaring telentang di atas ranjangnya tanpa busana, kedua tangan terikat ke atas, menggigit kain yang melingkari wajahnya, kaki terbuka lebar, wajah merona merah, mata hijau berkabut separuh terkatup, memandangnya dengan seduktif dan Levi akan menyentuhnya. Menyentuh mulai dari telapak kaki, menjalar naik ke tungkai indahnya, paha mulus dan selangkangan. Levi akan melewati kejantanannya, membiarkan rasa sakit merasuk hingga Eren menangis terisak dan memohon sentuhannya, meminta untuk didominasi, diklaim– kemudian melanjutkan ke atas. Meraba perut datar, memainkan jarinya menggelitik pusar, meraba dada, memilin puting yang mengeras, menjalari leher, mengusap pipi, menyisir rambut di antara sela jemari, memasukkan jari ke dalam rongga mulut panas, menelusuri tulang punggung, kembali turun ke bawah hingga ke liang hangat nan ketat miliknya.

Levi tidak mengatakannya.

Seberapapun kuatnya keinginan untuk segera merobek celana Eren, mengeluarkan miliknya, memasuki Eren dan membawanya terbang ke puncak kenikmatan seksual tepat di tempat, Levi merasa harus menghukum anak ini karena berani bermain api. Tidak peduli sekalipun itu untuk membakar sampah bernama kebosanan, karena tanpa sengaja ia menyulut sumbu dinamit dan meledakkan hati Levi hingga terbakar cemburu.

Yah, Levi punya fetish tentang dominasi. Betapa ia begitu menikmati detik demi detik saat ketika Eren berlutut di hadapannya, berserah pasrah dan memohon macam tikus jalanan agar Levi mengasihaninya, berhenti bermain-main dan mengantarnya mencapai akhir penderitaannya. Frustasi karena hasrat seksual tak terpuaskan lebih sakit dari jatuh dari tangga.

Jadi, berhubung Levi mendapat pasokan minuman keras yang kadar alkoholnya tinggi macam vodka Rusia dan bir Jerman dari kliennya kemarin, kenapa tidak ia pakai saja?

Yeah, ia tidak tahu daya tahan Eren terhadap alkohol. Akan menyenangkan jika Eren semakin pusing dan berputar. Oh, sensasi itu. Levi hanya bisa membayangkannya saja. Ia cukup toleran dengan alkohol dan ia tahu batasannya sendiri.

Eren?

Heh, bocah sebiji kecik mana pernah menyentuh minuman keras.

Belum lagi ia sudah memasang fragrance sialan buatan Hanji, androgini sialan yang bekerja sesukanya di bidang perlengkapan kebutuhan seksual. Inovasi-inovasinnya yang vulgar selalu diterima dengan baik di pasaran, sayangnya. Dan sejak makhluk itu tahu bahwa Eren dan Levi telah resmi menjadi pasangan, Hanji selalu mengirimkan kreasi nistanya pada Levi. Mata empat sialan.

Bisa dibilang, Eren tidak kuat dengan fragrance pembangkit gairah yang ada di ruangan hingga pingsan di tempat seperti tadi. Memang Levi akui, fragrance buatan Hanji cukup membuatnya senoat mengantuk juga tadi, tapi lama-kelamaan ia terbiasa juga.

Tapi berhubung itu tetap sejenis obat perangsang jadi...

“Naa, Eren.” Levi berjalan perlahan, menyusuri lantai marmer dengan langkah lambat. Bagian depan celana menonjol jelas, diabaikan. Ia menyentuh wajah kekasihnya lagi, menghiraukan kaki yang gemetar ingin menutup diri. Dimiringkannya kepala kekasihnya, kemudian mendongakkan kepala itu dan menuangkan alkohol mengalir dari dalam botol ke dalam rongga mulut, langsung turun membakar kerongkongan. Eren bahkan tidak punya waktu untuk sekedar terbatuk karena Rivai memasukkan mulut botol ke dalam mulutnya. Air menggenang di pelupuk mata Eren yang tersedak. Beberapa cairan kekuningan mengalir keluar dari dalam mulut Eren. Menetes turun ke dagu, leher, dada, jatuh ke pangkuannya.

Panas. Lehernya panas. Eren tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Sakit. Sekujur tubuhnya sakit. Kepalanya makin pening dan berkabut. Ia merasa seperti terbang. Matanya samar-samar bisa menangkap sosok Levi yang –anehnya– menyeringai cukup lebar, puas. Lelaki itu kemudian melepaskan ikatan di dada dan tangannya setelah meletakkan botol vodka di atas meja di samping mereka. Digendongnya Eren masih dengan kekang di kaki, membuatnya meringkuk di atas ranjang _king size_ dengan tangan digenggam kuat di atas kepala, kaki terbuka lebar menyuguhkan apa yang mungkin akan diterima pemuda manis yang suaranya begitu merdu di telinga, _emerald_ gelap dikatupkan paksa dengan selembar kain sutera, mulut dibiarkan terbuka membawa benda berbahaya yang berpotensi memasukinya kapan saja.

Levi mengusap rambut Eren, menjauhkan helaian yang menutupi wajahnya. Dikecupnya kening Eren dengan perlahan, seolah bukan dia yang mengakibatkan tubuh Eren jadi seperti ini.

Levi berdiri lagi dan berjalan mendekati laci yang merupakan bar berisi es. Ia memutar tuas sehingga balok-balok es berjatuhan ke dalam baskom di dalamnya. Ia meletakkan baskom itu di dekat Eren dan duduk di atas ranjang.

Tangan menggapai balok-balok es berukuran besar dalam baskom. Melepas benda substitusi penis sintetis dari mulut, menukari dengan balok di tangan lain.

"Lev- anghh...!"

Kembali tangan mengambil balok, lidah menjilati rongga mulut sang kekasihbagai dansa _volta_ dengan jarak lebih dekat dari biasanya. Menelusuri tiap jengkal lekuk-lekuk mengesankan yang bukan tidak menarik bagi tiap orang yang pernah melihat sosok tanpa sehelai kain dengan tubuh gemetaran terkulai lemas dan wajah merona macam tomat. Begitu cantik dan mempesona setiap mata yang memandang ke arahnya.

Mendinginkan panasnya atmosfir yang tercipta secara tiba-tiba. Di saat yang sama membakar suasana jadi makin panas saja. Bergerak menyusuri garis tengah dada, menetesi pusar, menuju ke lubang tempat tujuan, mendorong masuk perlahan-lahan.

"T-tunggu sebentar Levi– Angh...! Mmmph..."

Terus memasukkan satu-persatu. Tak peduli ukuran balok yang didorongnya masuk ke dalam. Tak memperhatikan sisi tajam yang mungkin menggores dan bukan tidak mungkin akan menyobek kulitnya sebelum meleleh saking panasnya organ internalnya. Lidah memaksa masuk, menyentuh kerongkongan. Orgasme tertahan yang mata _emerald_ begitu panas membakar. Masih ditambahi siksaan lain pula. Mengecup lembut bibir merah marun seolah perjaka polos yang tidak tahu apa-apa, bukan pria beringas yang mudah tersulut gairahnya hanya dengan memandangi kekasihnya dari jarak radius tiga puluh meter.

Merasa cukup penuh, melihat sudut kecil es batu menyembul keluar, Levi membalikkan tubuh Eren , mengabaikan pekikan kesakitan si rambut coklat yang tangannya tertekan ke ranjang. Lidah menjilat sudut bibir, otomatis menyita perhatian yang lebih muda. Bukan Levi kalau tidak bisa menjadikan seper-sedetik hidupnya sebagai penyedot perhatian seharga satu juta _pound sterling_. Bahkan adegan meminum wine terlihat begitu erotis dan sempat membuat Eren terdiam memandangi dengan fokus kabur. Beberapa tetes membuat sungai kecil di pipi Levi, seolah dia tidak meminumnya. Dan memang benar.

Pria berumur awal kepala tiga itu berlutut di dekat lubang belakang Eren sebelum mendekatkan mulutnya, melepaskan borgol di kaki Eren lalu memasukkan minuman beralkohol itu ke dalam liang penuh balok es.

"Ummmhh...Sir Levi...Aahhh... _Nein_..."

Levi hanya mendengus. Dengusan meremehkan yang biasa dengan ekspresi datar dan botol minuman lain di tangan. Memasukkan mulut botol, menuangkan isinya ke dalam.

"Hmm? Tidakkah kau menyukainya, _Eren_? Kau menikmatikan, benar kan? Menikmati bagaimana aku menjamahmu dan bermain dengan tubuhmu. Bukankah begitu?"

Sialan, otak Eren mulai mogok total.

Sensasi antara otaknya yang seperti akan meledak saking _error_ -nya sistem saraf serta dinginnya alkohol bercampur es di dalam tubuhnya. Belum lagi ia juga bisa merasakan cairan dingin mengalir turun dari pahanya sekalipun _butt plug_ sudah terpasang di lubangnya.

Bayangan akan material-material cair di dalam dirinya berguncang bukannya bikin muntah malah semakin membangkitkan gairah. Memikirkan Levi akan meminumnya nanti (tidak mungkin, haha), dan mungkin –kalau dia berbaik hati– sedikit bermain dengan lidahnya di dalam sana.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan, Eren? Memikirkan bagaimana aku akan menggagahimu? Kau paling suka bercinta ketika pikiranmu tidak fokus begini, bukan? Kau jadi bisa menikmatinya lebih dari biasanya." Tangan melepaskan kancing baju dari atas ke bawah, menyampirkan kemeja di atas kursi putar miliknya. Tak lupa sekalian memasang _cock ring_ begitu mendekati Eren .

Levi memperhatikan Eren yang menggeliat, berusaha melepaskan genggaman tangan Levi dengan usaha sia-sia. Ia menangis. Ya, Eren menangis. Air matanya mengalir keluar dan bibir mengeluarkan isakan dan raungan frustrasi.

“S-sir Levi...Kumohon...” Merengek. Eren menggigit bibir bawahnya dan membuka kakinya lebar-lebar. “Bantu aku...Tolong.”

Cis.

Dikiranya gampang apa menuruti Eren kalau dia sudah pasang muka melas?

Jawabnya, ya. Gampang.

Tapi Levi masih murka karena Eren berani-beraninya bermain dengan Armin sampai memberi servis blowjob segala.

“Eren Jaeger,” Levi menghela napasnya. “Kau tidak tahu kesalahanmu?”

“E-eh? Kesalahan...?”

Mendecih.

“Lebih baik kau pakai otak dungumu itu untuk berpikir, Jaeger.” Levi menarik kemejanya dan membuat simpul mati di pergelangan tangan Eren. “Sampai kau paham, aku tidak akan menyentuh dua titik vitalmu.”

Dan benar saja. Setelah menempatkan diri di antara kedua kaki Eren, Levi menciumi leher Eren. Kecup, cium, jilat, hisap. Membuat tanda kepemilikan yang akan sulit hilang, di tempat terbuka. Tengkuk. Dekat telinga. Batas antara leher dan dada. Tangan memilin puting kiri, mulut menghisap yang kanan, lidah bermain di atasnya.

“Aahn...L-Levi...”

Haha, tentu saja Levi sudah tahu Eren tidak bisa berpikir dalam keadaan mengambang seperti ini, tapi baginya ini menarik. Ia bisa melihat sosok lain Eren di atas ranjang. Biasanya Eren akan terus bergerak dan bertingkah agar Levi semakin terangsang dan menyerangnya dengan ganas dan Eren tetap melawan tanpa peduli mungkin Levi akan melakukan hal buruk terhadapnya. Berbeda dengan biasanya, Eren yang lemas dan sepertinya sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang harus dipikirkannya itu sudah terlalu lemah untuk melawan. Ia hanya sedikit meronta kesakitan dan mengerang keras. Mungkin ini membosankan bagi orang lain tapi siapa yang tahu Levi itu sadistik? Bisa mendominasi orang seperti ini hanya semakin menaikkan libidonya.

Matanya terus mentatap kedua _garnet_ itu dengan tajam. Bisa dilihat terpancar kepanikan di balik kepasrahan Eren. Bahkan tubuhnya sedikit bergetar. Levi berganti ke _puting_ lain yang mengeras, memberi atensi yang sama. Tangannya meraih ke sisi meja, mengambil _vibrator_ berukuran besar.

"ARGH!!" Eren berteriak kencang begitu tanpa peneterasi nyata _butt plug_ di lubangnya ditarik keluar dan _vibrator_ itu dimasukkan dalam satu sentakan. Penuh dan sesak. Cairan dingin terus mengalir dari lubangnya yang memerah.

_"Such a slutty hole."_ Dengan nada rendah dan setengah mendesah suara itu mendayu, membangkitkan antusiasme Eren. Levi membenarkan _vibrator_ -nya, menyetelnya dalam kecepatan maksimum.

_"Urgh...urmh, ah...m-mmh...not good, C-Chun..."_

Levi duduk di kursi putarnya, mengambil gelas dan sebotol minuman beralkohol, meneguknya dengan masih berkelas, seolah dia berada di perjamuan minum orang-orang penting dunia dan bukan sedang menyiksa kekasihnya yang kebetulan habis ada main dengan buah manis sohib sekaligus atasannya.

Sementara Levi terus memandangi Eren, yang dilihat justru sedang dilema depresi. _Vibrator_ itu memang besar, tapi tidak cukup panjang. Gerakannya cepat, tapi tak mampu menyentuh prostatnya. Ia ingin orgasme, tapi _cock ring_ yang terpasang di miliknya benar-benar menahannya. Sudah ia coba untuk diam, tapi tubuhnya terus menggeliat. Tangannya yang diikat juga semakin meningkatkan libido sang _masochist_ tiap detiknya. Es yang mencair di dalam lubangnya juga tidak membantunya sedikitpun.

Lidah yang tadi menelusuri tubuhnya, tangan yang meraba apapun yang ada di depannya, bibir yang mencumbunya kasar dan basah dan ganas...

Eren tidak bisa berhenti memikirkannya.

"Kenapa? Ingin orgasme?" Levi masih meminum alkoholnya. Melihat wajah yang memerah, tubuh yang menggelinjang, rambut yang basah karena keringat, semua itu cukup untuk membuat siapapun orgasme di tempat. Ya, tapi bukan Levi kalau tidak bisa berbeda dari orang lain.

Eren  tidak menoleh. Dia hanya mengangguk.

"Panggil aku _'master'_. Jadilah kucing yang baik dan mengemislah."

Ugh, apakah Eren  harus melakukan semua itu demi orgasme?

_Heck_ , tentu saja. Tidak lucu pingsan karena orgasme tertahan.

" _M-master_...ahh... _p-please_..."

" _Please, what?_ Aku tidak tahu kalau kau tidak mengatakannya."

" _P-please_...urgh...aku ingin...argh...Ah, _MASTER!!"_

Hampir saja Eren orgasme begitu Levi menarik _vibrator_ yang masih tertancap itu tiba-tiba. Seandainya _cock ring_ sialan ini tidak terpasang.

"Ah, bagaimana rasanya orgasme? _Dry cum really is a something_."

Kalau bukan karena tangannya dirantai, ia pasti sudah mendorong pria ini dan memuaskan diri di atas milik Levi yang masih menonjol dari balik celana panjang hitamnya saat itu juga.

Yang seperti itu dibilang orgasme? Jangan bercanda.

Levi kembali meninggalkan Eren, mengambil ekor kucing dan bando telinga kucing. Tentu bukan ekor biasa. Itu ekor yang bisa dipastikan akan terus berada di bagian bawah dirimu sebelum benar-benar dicabut.

"Hmph, kau jadilah kucing manis."

_Gulp._

Levi mendorong masuk ekor berujung _dildo_ itu. Mencumbu ganas bibir merah delima, menggigit kasar lawannya. Tangan kirinya sesekali meremas batang kejantanan Eren, agak berbaik hati karena Eren menurutinya dengan mudah.

"Angh...Lev–"

_Slap._

"Sudah kubilang panggil aku _Master_ , _Jaeger_."

"Ungh... _Ma_ \- ohhh, _Mein Gott_ , _Master_..."

Menyeringai kecil. "Katakan apa maumu."

" _P-please_... _T-touch_ , umnhhh, _I want to_ , ungh... _Please, Master_..."

"Kalau kau berjanji untuk diam, aku akan memberimu hadiah." Eren mengangguk dengan antusias. Sekarang yang penting hanya meraih orgasmenya. "Bagus."

Eren Jaeger, seharusnya sejak awal kau tahu kalau Levi seorang keji.

"Kalau begitu kau harus menahan sampai aku kembali. Aku ada urusan sebentar." Levi mendekat, menarik Eren , mencumbunya lembut. "Aku akan segera kembali." dan menyetel kembali _dildo_ ekor itu dalam posisi maksimum. "Tunggu aku, _Eren_."

_Blam._

...

"Urgh..."

**.::Going Out::.**

Sudah berapa lama ia ditinggal dalam keadaan seperti ini?

Tubuhnya sedah penuh keringat, air matanya juga menetes mengaliri pipinya. Rasa sakit yang dirasakannya saat ini lebih dari sekedar 'sakit'. Berkali-kali _vibrator_ yang bergetar itu menghantam titik prostatnya dan disaat ia merasa akan orgasme, _cock ring_ yang memeluk kejantanannya itu justru menahannya.

Ia sudah tidak tahan. Sedari tadi ia ingin keluar, tapi tidak sekalipun orgasme yang diidamkannya itu terjadi. Ia yakin tangannya akan putus sebentar lagi. Tubuhnya tidak bisa menahan gejolak di tubuhnya. Sejak tadi yang ada di pikirannya hanya bagaimana Levi akan menyiksanya sehabis ini dan itu sama sekali tidak membantu justru semakin membuatnya keras.

Ia harus mencari cara untuk mengurangi rasa sakitnya. Harus. Tidak peduli apa yang terjadi, sekalipun yang diinginkan abelum bisa diraih, setidaknya Eren harus mengurangi rasa sakit yang menjalari seluruh tubuhnya dan mulai merusak sistem koordinasinya hingga ia tidak tahu apa yang ia rasakan sebenarnya. Ia hanya tahu dua hal; sesak dan penuh. Hanya itu saja.

Andai saja tangannya tidak diikat, itu baru membantu. Kalau tangannya diikat begini, Eren tidak bisa melakukan apapun.

Hanya satu yang bisa dilakukannya.

Eren melihat guling di sampingnya. Ia menggerakkan kakinya, mencoba menarik guling itu dan mengapitnya di antara kedua pahanya. Sebenarnya kalau melakukan ini akan terlihat sangat rendahan, murahan, tapi ia tidak punya pilihan lain. Eren  mulai menggesek-gesekkan kejantanannya dengan guling yang berbalut kain kasar. Ia heran bagaimana bisa orang memilih bahan sekasar ini untuk sebuah guling. Apa nyaman memakainya? Kalau sekarang lain ceritanya. Eren bisa merasakannya, meski hanya sedikit tapi rasa sakitnya sudah mulai menghilang.

Oh, Eren yakin bila ia melakukannya lebih keras lagi pasti kejantanannya akan lecet.

Ia memejamkan matanya, membayangkan dirinya menggesekkan bukan dengan guling, tapi celana _Levi_ _’s_ kasar milik Levi. Eren mulai mendesah keras. Ia tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Eren terus menggesekkan miliknya tak peduli para pelayan mendengarnya.

"Ungh... Ohhh... Levi– Levi, ahh..."

Eren sudah tidak peduli lagi. Ia hanya bisa menutup mata, mendengarkan desahannya sendiri, dan ia tak peduli juga apakah ini menjijikkan atau apa, tapi desahannya lumayan merangsang. Begitu nikmatnya hal sesederhana ini hingga Eren  tidak menyadari sang empunya ruangan kamar datang sampai ia mendengar suaranya.

_"Oh, what a nice catch."_ Levi mengunci pintu, wajah tidak senang. Dengan begini alasan untuk menghukumnya jadi semakin banyak.

Eren menghentikan gerakannya. Wajahnya pucat, matanya melebar. Ia terdiam sejenak sebelum sesaat kemudian ia merasakan Levi membalikkan badannya dan menjauhkan guling itu. Levi menyeringai dalam hati penuh kemenangan mendengar lenguhan kecewa dari Erennya. Manik hitamnya menatap lurus _enerald_ gelap yang kini berkabut. Penuh dengan napsu dan gairah menggebu-gebu, seolah memelas memintanya untuk segera memasukinya saat itu juga. Oh, tentu. Levi akan sangat senang melakukannya, tapi tidak. Ia bisa bersabar asalkan Eren tersiksa.

Ya, siapa bilang iblis tidak ada?

"Bocah, kau sama sekali tidak belajar."

Suara itu tidak seperti biasa. Rendah dan mendayu dan oh, Levi, cepat lakukan sekarang. _Hard and fast._

"L-Levi..." Eren menatap Levi dengan tatapan yang tanpa sadar begitu memelas. Mata setengah terbuka, tanpa binar, mulut terbuka dengan hembusan napas cukup keras untuk didengar telinga. Tubuhnya gemetar efek dari orgasmenya yang beberapa kali tertunda. Telinga kucing dan ekornya masih tetap di sana. _"F-fuck me..."_

_...Holy hell._

_Jujur saja, Levi tidak tahan lagi. Ada urusan bullshit. Levi hanya memuaskan dirinya sendiri di kamar mandi._

_Yah, mungkin sudah cukup. Percuma ia memberi anak umur lima belas pelajaran dengan cara seperti ini. Eren pasti tidak ingat apa-apa selain seks dan nafsu menggebu._

"Kau yang minta." Levi segera melepaskan pakaiannya. Mulai dari kemeja hitam dan celana panjang dengan sesuatu yang menonjol di bawah sana. Dalam hitungan detik ia sudah berada di atas Eren, melepas ikatan tangannya. Eren tidak akan pergi ke mana-mana, yang jelas.

Kedua kaki Eren dikaitkan ke pinggang Levi, bibir saling bertaut, tangan menekan kepala Levi turun semakin mendekatinya, lidah saling beradu memperebutkan dominasi.

Levi meraba tubuh kekasihnya. Mulai dari belakang lehernya, dadanya, turun dan semakin turun hingga ke organ reproduksinya. Ia menggenggamnya, meremasnya dengan keras, menghasilkan suara erangan dari pemuda di bawahnya. Perlahan ia melepaskan _cock ring_ yang terpasang di sana. Memaksa orgasme pasangannya untuk segera keluar membasahi tubuh keduanya tanpa melepas tautan bibir mereka dan membiarkan sang pemuda berambut coklat mencapai puncak kenikmatan dengan fokus berkabut, efek kehabisan oksigen.

Levi melepaskan bibirnya begitu Eren selesai melewati masa orgasmenya yang pertama. Mengecup pipi Eren, ia mengisap lehernya. Menggigit kecil di sana dan membuat tanda-tanda kepemilikan di tempat yang belum terjamah. Satu tangannya meremas pantat kenyal  Eren, tangan lainnya memainkan dildo di dalam lubang Eren.

Levi mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Eren, berbisik perlahan dengan nada seduktif. _"_ _Sentuh aku_ _, Eren."_

Eren melakukannya. Mencoba untuk mengimbangi permainan memabukkan dari Levi. Menyentuh dadanya, lehernya, pundaknya. Ia mencoba memberi sentuhan-sentuhan pada Levi. Hingga tangan itu mengelus wajah kekasihnya dan menariknya mendekat, bertatapan dengan hidung bersentuhan.

"A-aku minta maaf." Ia melanjutkan. "Kalau aku salah, aku minta maaf."

Levi menatap manik  hijau sejenak, menutup matanya. Berbisik sebelum mencium lembut bibir merah muda.

"Eren..."

**.::Going Out::.**

_"Shit,_ Eren..." Levi mengerang melihat Eren yang telah kembali dari efek alkohol mendudukkan diri di antara kedua kakinya. Menggenggam kejantanannya dengan satu genggaman kuat. Levi bertanya-tanya bagaimana bisa seseorang masih bisa terlihat polos dalam situasi seperti ini. Matanya tetap memandang Levi saat ia mulai menjilati benda di tangannya, memperhatikan kalau-kalau ia salah melakukannya. Levi tersenyum simpul, mengusap rambut Eren. "Kau melakukannya dengan baik, Eren."

Eren terlihat senang. Ia mengecup ujung kejantanan Levi sebelum memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya dan memainkan lidahnya. Mengulum dan mengisap batang kejantanan kekasihnya dengan keras.

_"Ahh,_ _Eren.._ _."_ Levi memandang Eren yang pipinya kisut, mengisap penisnya dengan kencang dan keras. _"Harder,"_ Tangannya meremas rambut coklat Eren. _"Suck me harder..."_ Levi kehilangan dirinya tiap bersentuhan dengan alkohol dan jika hal yang sama terjadi pada Eren, ia tahu sedikit saja maka kekasihnya yang manis didominasi oleh sifat alaminya sebagai masokis.

Tidakkah mereka pasangan yang cocok?

Eren menutup matanya. Memijat _twinsball_ Levi sembari tetap mengisap penisnya. Memberi stimulasi lebih pada kekasihnya yang telah memberinya sebuah orgasme yang panjang. Hanya beberapa menit hingga Levi mencapai batasnya dan mengeluarkan cairan putih kental di dalam mulut Eren.

Eren menarik mulutnya. Ia menatap Levi dengan mata separuh terbuka, berkabut oleh napsu. Ditelannya cairan sperma Levi, menjilati jarinya yang terkena tetesan-tetesan tersebut. Dan salahkan siapa saja yang mau disalahkan atas Eren yang masih tetap kelihatan polos saat menjilati spermanya.

Levi bisa merasakan miliknya kembali menegang.

Tanpa banyak bicara, Levi menarik tangan Eren, menjatuhkannya di atas ranjang dan mengangkat kakinya, meletakkannya di atas pundaknya. Ia menjilat bibirnya, Eren mengerang. Tangannya memaju-mundurkan dildo yang masih tertancap di lubangnya. Mengeluar-masukkan benda itu sebelum kemudian mengeluarkannya sepenuhnya. Bisa dilihat bir yang keluar perlahan dari lubang kecil yang menggoda itu. Bir yang dingin. Percaya atau tidak, lubangnya yang hangat itu bisa menyimpan bir tetap dingin.

Levi menjilat bibirnya, mengangkat pinggul Eren dan mengisap lubangnya, memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam sana, merasakan dinginnya bir yang tersimpan di dalam kekasihnya.

"L-Levi...Leviii...ahhh..." Eren mencoba mempertahankan posisinya. Menopang tubuh dengan tangannya. Beberapa lama hingga Levi mengeluarkan lidahnya.

Levi mengecup bibir Eren singkat, sebelum memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam rongga mulutnya. Mengabsen gigi-giginya, menyapu langit-langit, membawa Eren dalam ciuman panas yang memabukkan. Begitu terpikat pada ciumannya hingga tak sadar bahwa Levi mempersiapkan dirinya hingga ia memasukkan penisnya dalam satu sentakan keras.

Eren berteriak dalam ciuman itu. Rasa sakit menjalari tubuhnya. Levi tak menunggu, tangannya meraba apa yang ada dalam jangkauannya, bibir masih terus melumat milik Eren, dan pinggul langsung bergerak dengan cepat dan keras.

Lagi, lagi, dan lagi. Levi kembali menyerang saluran pernapasan Eren dengan brutal. Terus memasukinya tanpa sedetikpun melepaskan tautannya. Memaksa Eren yang telah kehabisan napas itu untuk segera orgasme dengan napas tertahan untuk kedua kalinya. Namun tetap saja Levi terus menggerakkan tubuhnya keluar masuk. _"Sssh..._ _Eren...So tight..."_

_"Hhh..._ _Ummh,_ _Levi...Harder, faster,_ _Sir_ _– Levi...!"_

Levi menjilat bibirnya yang kering, lagi. Menarik satu kaki Eren ke atas pundaknya dan memasukinya dengan lebih cepat, lebih keras. Terus menggerakkan dirinya tanpa henti. Membawa keduanya ke langit ketujuh.

Levi terus bergerak. _Masuk, keluar, masuk, keluar,_ begitu terus sambil mengumandangkan betapa nikmatnya berada di dalam tubuh Eren yang luar biasa kencang, sempit, panas, dan basah. Oh, sungguh, ini begitu nikmat kalian tidak akan percaya sebelum merasakannya sendiri.

Entah sejak kapan Eren kembali menegang. Ia hanya tahu Levi belum orgasme sejak ia mengulum kejantanannya tadi. Tangannya meremas seprai dan bantal yang kusut dengan erat. Mendesah keras keenakan tiap Levi menumbuk prostatnya.

_"Ah, y-yes, there!_ _Oh,_ _Gott, Levi..._ _lagi_ _! Oh, fuck yes, more!"_ Eren meracau, _"_ _Aku ingin...lebih...Levi...”_

Levi begitu senang bisa melihat napsu tak tertahankan yang tampak jelas di wajah Eren. Bagaimana Eren Jaeger-nya membiarkan dirinya tenggelam dalam napsu duniawi membangkitkan hasratnya untuk memasukinya dengan keras dan kasar dalam waktu yang lama. Oh, yeah, ini akan jadi malam yang panjang. Ia menghentakkan pinggulnya, tangan meremas pinggang Eren. Lenguhan nikmat keluar dalam bentuk napas tersengal, terputus-putus, dan membangkitkan gairah. Artinya begitu jelas, dimengerti secara rohani dan jasmani, tidak dengan pikiran.

Eren menarik Levi turun, mengklaim bibirnya. Tubuhnya terangkat, ikut bermain dalam tempo yang disusun oleh Levi, kehilangan akal sehatnya sedikit demi sedikit tiap detik berlalu. Eren mencapai orgasme lebih dulu, disusul oleh Levi tak lama kemudian. Diakhiri dengan satu cumbuan panas.

Levi membaringkan tubuhnya di samping Eren. Menormalkan kembali pernapasannya. Hening sejenak, keduanya hanya saling bertatapan dan menarik napas panjang.

"...Maaf."

Levi menoleh. “Kenapa?”

"Levi marah...S-soal Armin, kan?" Eren sadar, mengingat intensitas Levi mencium bibirnya lebih sering dari biasanya.

Levi kembali menatap langit-langit, mendengus. Eren menaikkan dirinya, meletakkan kepalanya di atas dada kekasihnya. "Maafkan aku."

"Jangan diulangi, Eren kau tahu kau milikku."

Eren mengangguk.

Levi mengusap wajah Eren yang manis. Tersenyum kecil. Kekasihnya yang manis dan imut. Ah, betapa sulitnya ia menahan dirinya untuk tidak memasukinya di tempat umum.

Ngomong-ngomong, ada pengalaman melakukannya dengan Eren di _lift_ , kereta, dan mobil. Ah, masa-masa indah...

"Levi..." Levi menatap Eren yang mendudukkan dirinya di atas Levi. Wajahnya merona merah, melihat lurus ke manik hitam Levi. "A-aku mau lagi." Levi memandang Eren yang kemudian mengalihkan wajahnya yang merona. "K-kau pergi terlalu lama jadinya aku...erhh..."

Levi menyeringai, jelas. Kelihatan. Tidak dibatin.

Horror.

_“Heh, akan kulakukan sampai kau lupa rasanya Armin, bocah mesum.”_


	3. Discipline

“Selamat datang, Armin.”

Armin heran.

Sejak melihat Hanji menjemputnya di depan gerbang sekolah dan menurunkannya di rumah Erwin tetapi tetap membawa Eren pulang, kemudian Armin masuk ke rumah Erwin yang gerbangnya tak terkunci dan tidak ada tanda-tanda Sebastian –pelayan Erwin yang tengah ambil cuti karena sang Istri hendak melahirkan– di sana, hingga kini seorang yang sangat dikenalnya tengah duduk di meja makan dengan segelas susu cokelat di tangan. Buku tebal dengan gambar lukisan kubis pada halaman sebelah kiri terbuka di atas meja. Gadis itu menoleh dan melihatnya.

“Mikasa? Bagaimana kau–“

“Hanji-san menyuruhku menunggu di sini. Maaf aku mempersilakan diriku masuk.”

“Hah? Oh. Eh, iya.” Armin menarik kursi di hadapan Mikasa dan duduk di atasnya. Diperhatikannya gadis itu dengan seksama.

_Apa yang dia lakukan di sini?_

Sesaat kemudian –seolah belum cukup _shock_ yang diderita si pirang– muncul sesosok pria berbadan kekar dengan rambut basah, tubuh berbalut mantel mandi terbuka di bagian dada, handuk melingkar di leher.

Armin membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar.

“Ah, Mikasa. Kau masih di sini? Kukira Hanji sudah menjemputmu.”

Mikasa menoleh ke arah lelaki itu, meletakkan bukunya, melihat jam di pergelangan tangan kiri. “Sebentar lagi seharusnya sampai.” Dan seolah membenarkan ucapan gadis bersurai hitam tersebut, terdengar suara raungan klakson mobil, hasil modifikasi sang seniman otomotif berkacamata tebal. “Nah, itu dia.”

“MIKASA SAYANG CEPAT KELUAR KITA PULANG~ MIKASA~”

Menghela napas panjang, Mikasa memasukkan bukunya ke dalam tas pundak. Diambilnya gelas plastik berisi susu coklat miliknya kemudian bergerak keluar bangku. “Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu, Mr. Smith, Armin.”

“Hati-hati di jalan. Dan sampaikan salamku pada Hanji.”

Cklek, pintu ditutup.

Dan di sana, tepat di balik meja, seorang pemuda pirang bermata biru masih ternganga tanpa suara seperti ada hantu menarik jiwanya keluar lewat mulut. Erwin Smith, pria karismatik bertubuh atletis yang rambut basahnya jatuh ke depan mata menyambangi Armin.

“Armin? Hei, Armin?” Melambai-lambaikan telapak tangan di depan wajah pemuda tersebut, Armin masih mematung. Akhirnya, Erwin mendekatkan wajah mereka, hidung saling bersentuhan, biru bertemu biru. Sekali lagi menyeletuk dengan suara keras. “Armin.”

“Eh? Ha, ee–HEEEEEEEH?!”

“Armin, kau tidak apa-apa?”

Pipi putih bersemu merah muda kurang dari dua detik setelah tersadar. Armin sudah terjungkal ke belakang kalau saja tidak ada tangan yang menahan kursinya tetap di tempat. Wajah di depannya kembali terlihat begitu dekat. Rambut pirang keemasan, alis tebal, biner biru beberapa gradasi lebih tua dari miliknya sendiri, wajah dengan garis-garis tulang tegas, bibir tipis berkilat basah–

_Tidak, tidak, tidak. Tunggu. Hahaha, jangan bercanda Armin Arlert. Ayolah. Sudah berapa hari kau terus berpikiran kotor begini? Tenangkan dirimu, hei!_

“Armin?”

“Eh, iya. Maaf. Aku hanya–“ Terdiam sejenak. “Tunggu. Kapan Anda pulang?”

“Belum lama. Dua jam yang lalu, mungkin?” Erwin mengambil kotak berisi kakao di rak dan dua cangkir keramik. Menyeduh dengan air panas di dispenser dan menambahkan gula, kemudian beranjak untuk menempatkan dirinya ke samping Armin. Satu cangkir diletakkan di depan yang lebih muda. “Bagaimana sekolahmu?”

“B-baik. Tidak ada yang…berbeda.”

Pemuda itu melihat ke samping di mana sang pemilik rumah duduk di sampingnya dengan tangan kanan memegang cangkir dan tangan kiri menyangga kepala. Helai-helai rambutnya yang jatuh ke depan wajah menutupi sedikit daerah matanya. Kedua biner kebiruan menatapnya dengan lembut.

Sejak kapan _caretaker_ -nya kelihatan setampan itu?

“T-tapi tadi itu, aku kira kenapa aku dipulangkan duluan, ternyata kalian sudah pulang. Ahaha, aku sempat khawatir mau dibawa ke mana si Eren.” Berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan, Armin kembali mengusap-usap pinggiran cangkir keramik yang hangat.

“Sepertinya Hanji memang diminta untuk membawa Eren ke rumah Levi. Aku tadinya ingin menjemputmu sendiri tapi karena Hanji mengatakan dia sudah menjemputmu, aku memutuskan untuk mandi.” Dan seolah membuktikan kalimatnya, air menetes dari ujung-ujung surai keemasan, mengaliri leher, dada, dan menghilang di balik mantel berwarna biru.

Armin meneguk ludahnya, sekali lagi mengalihkan pandangan guna menghilangkan pikiran-pikiran yang seminggu ini bermunculan.

Ya, seminggu. Berawal dari hari di mana Eren yang spektakuler mengajaknya melakukan ini dan itu. Jika saja hari itu dia tidak setuju dengan ide gila itu…

“Armin, wajahmu merah. Apa kau sakit? –Oh, tubuhmu lebih hangat dari biasanya. Demam?” Kalau bisa, Armin yakin wajahnya sudah beberapa gradasi lebih tua ketika tangan besar Erwin menyentuh dahinya. “Tapi sungguh, wajahmu benar-benar merah sekalipun tidak kelihatan pucat. Kenapa?”

Tangan itu mulai menyentuh pipinya, memegangi dagu, memalingkan wajah Armin ke kanan dan ke kiri. Kemudian turun, menyentuh lehernya.

Dan Armin segera berdiri begitu tangan lain bertumpu di pahanya.

“Mungkin kepanasan. Aku–aku akan mandi–”

“Tunggu.” Armin berhenti. Tidak berani berbalik badan. “Aku ingin bicara sebentar.”

“Y-ya?”

“Soal Eren.”

Untuk kesekian kalinya, Armin Arlert merasa jantungnya hampir terbang dari balik dagingnya. Armin tidak bodoh, dan dia tahu apa yang akan dibicarakan caretaker-nya. Benar memang Armin sudah bersiap-siap untuk hari ini tiba. Dia tahu, sekalipun ia sangat merindukan pria ini, jika ia benar-benar sudah pulang, tidak mungkin tindakannya kemarin itu luput dari pembicaraan.

Mau tak mau, Armin duduk kembali. Tidak ada yang tangan yang menariknya, tetapi Armin tidak cukup gila untuk melawan Erwin Smith ketika ia tahu benar siapa yang salah. Armin hanya bisa diam, menunduk, tangan dikepalkan di atas pangkuan. Bergerak gelisah.

“Jadi,” Erwin memulai. “Bisa kau jelaskan padaku apa yang kau lakukan kemarin dengan kawanmu itu, Armin sayang?”

Armin Arlert merasakan dorongan untuk pingsan di tempat.

O

O

O

Intuisi Armin Arlert boleh dibilang setajam harimau. Ya, benar. Begitu tajam hingga ia dapat mengerti kalau-kalau akan ada semacam nasib buruk yang menimpanya. Karena itu, jika ia tidak mengikuti nalurinya sama sekali dan hanya bergantung pada logika sesaat, dan ternyata intuisinya benar, Armin akan menyesal setengah mati.

Termasuk tadi.

“A-ahh...”

Demi segala yang bergerak, kenapa dia tidak benar-benar pingsan saja tadi?

“Hmm, sepertinya kalian tidak hanya melakukannya sekali itu saja. Bukankah kalian tidur satu atap selama seminggu?” Tangan kanan Erwin membuka kancing kemeja seragam Armin satu per satu dengan terampil. Tangan kirinya menahan kedua pergelangan tangan yang lebih muda terpaku di atas meja. Satu, dua, tiga, mata kebiruan menatap lapar kulit putih porselen di balik kain pucat. Empat, lima enam, menyibakkan kain yang menutupi perut datar. Sepasang biner safir meneliti dari atas ke bawah. Kembali ke atas. Tangan kanan bergerak naik, mengusap leher, meraba-raba tiap bagian yang tersentuh ujung jemari. “Aku yakin Eren menyentuhmu di sini–“ mengelus puting “–di sini–“ turun mengusap perut “–dan di sini,” berhenti tepat di bagian bawah ikat pinggang.

Armin melenguh kecil begitu jemari Erwin memijat miliknya dari balik celana hitam. Pria di atasnya itu tersenyum, senyum gentleman yang biasa dipasang di depan client. Senyum pasaran yang tidak terlalu disukai Armin tetapi tetap memikat hatinya. Armin menangkap tatapan teduh Erwin yang melihat ke bawah, memperhatikan bagaimana gumpalan daging di ujung jemarinya berkedut dan mengeras perlahan seiring dengan pijatan yang diberikan. Celana Armin menyempit, menonjol di bagian bawah. Erwin mendekatkan wajahnya.

“Hmm...Armin kecilku sudah besar sekarang.” Erwin mengusapkan pipinya di bagian depan celana Armin. Yang lebih muda mengerang terkejut. “Sayang sudah ada yang menyentuhmu di sini.”

“Mmh!”

Erwin mencium depan celana Armin. Menjilat kecil dan pelan. Memasukkan tonjolan tersebut di dalam mulutnya dan meniupkan napas panas. Pinggul Armin melengkung ke depan menanggapi rangsangan. Kemudian mengambil dasi yang ada di samping pemuda itu, mengikat pergelangan tangan Armin. Dengan dua tangan, Erwin melepaskan ikat pinggang Armin dan menarik celananya dengan cepat. Dilepasnya juga sepatu hitam pemuda tersebut sebelum melemparkan celana Armin ke sembarang tempat.

Di atas meja, Armin hanya bisa menahan agar ia tidak meronta terlalu keras dan menendang Erwin secara spontan. Bohong jika Armin bilang dia tidak menginginkan ini –oh, otak dan tubuhnya sudah berkoordinasi dengan baik selama berhari-hari hanya membayangkan bagaimana rasanya bercinta dengan _caretaker_ -nya– tetapi ini terlalu mendadak bagi Armin. Sekalipun begitu, hanya dengan sedikit sentuhan saja, penisnya sudah ereksi. Wajahnya terasa panas. Ia yakin pipinya sudah semerah kepiting rebus sekarang ini. Hanya ada rasa malu dan ingin sembunyi yang ada di benak Armin. Tidak ada pikiran untuk menolak Erwin sama sekali.

Begitu pria itu mengangkat wajah dan menatapnya, Armin hanya ingin lebih.

“Erwin...Sir.”

“Hmm? Kenapa, Armin?” Erwin memasang seringai lebar. Diperhatikannya wajah itu. Kilat napsu yang berkelut di dalam bulir-bulir biru muda separuh terbuka. Napasnya berat, dan Erwin belum melakukan apa-apa.

“Kumohon…”

“Kumohon?”

“Sen–” Menelan ludah, “–sentuh aku.”

Oh, Armin sayang. Erwin akan melakukannya dengan senang hati, sungguh. Dia akan lakukan semalam suntuk dengan berbagai posisi sampai penisnya lemas dan tidak bisa bergerak dan kau mendapat garansi untuk tidak dapat berjalan di kemudian hari. Siapa yang tidak senang jika kekasihnya yang manis memohon dengan wajah merah membara dan suara mendayu?

Yang membuat Erwin tidak senang saat itu hanya satu hal, ekspresi Armin tidak menunjukkan sedikitpun penyesalan ataupun ketakutan.

Dan Erwin ingin melihatnya.

“Itu tidak baik, Armin.” Erwin mengangkat sedikit kaki Armin, melebarkannya dan berdiri di antaranya. Dari bawah Armin bisa melihat senyum pria itu menghilang, digantikan dengan segaris lurus dan tatapan tajam. Armin mulai merasa ada yang tidak beres. Dan ya, memang benar. Nada suara yang menjadi lebih rendah sudah cukup membuat Armin bergidik ngeri. “Kau tidak merasa bersalah sedikitpun? Aku sudah menahan selama beberapa tahun hanya untuk menunggumu tumbuh dewasa dan siap dijamah kemudian kau dan Eren melakukannya sejauh itu. Sedangkan aku bahkan belum menyentuhmu sedikitpun, Armin. Apa kau kira aku akan memanjakanmu begitu saja?”

“Bukan maksudku…aku…maafkan aku, Sir.”

Erwin menggesekkan hidungnya di leher kekasihnya, memberi kecupan-kecupan ringan. Perlahan, ia menelusuri garis tulang rahang hingga mencapai cupingnya. Menggigit daun telinga Armin, ia berbisik, “Aku akan membuatmu ingat siapa tuanmu.”

O o o

“Ahh, Erwin, maafkan aku– hentikan–”

“Merengeklah sesukamu, Armin. Aku tidak peduli.”

“Nnh, tapi aku– NGH!”

Armin terbaring diatas meja dengan pipi menempel di atas permukaan kayu. Pantat bulat terangkat ke atas dengan kaki terbuka. Tangannya diikat ke belakang dengan dasi, berputar ke depan, dasi itu mengikat bagian pangkal kejantanannya yang menegang dan berujung merah. Di belakangnya, Erwin yang sama telanjangnya sehabis mandi masih mengenakan mantel mandinya yang kini tak terikat. Ia berdiri sambil meremas pantat Armin di kedua tangan. Ibu jari berputar di sekeliling lubang analnya sebelum kemudian satu jari telunjuk menelusup ke dalam dan bergerak seperti pengait. Keluar masuk, menekuk dan kembali lurus. Jari lain masuk ke dalam, Armin mengerang keras, air merembes keluar dari ujung pelupuk mata. Armin tidak pernah melakukan hal semacam ini dengan orang lain sebelumnya. Onani dengan Eren pun hanya main-main dan ia tidak merasakan kesakitan sama sekali. Tetapi saat ini, dengan kekasihnya pun ia merasa sangat sakit hampir di seluruh tubuhnya yang gemetaran.

Ada rasa takut dalam benak Armin ketika udara panas napas kekasihnya menyentuh bagian belakang lehernya. Gelenyar tak wajar antara panik dan terangsang saat suara bass menggema di dalam gendang telinganya. Membisikkan berbagai kata yang isinya menyalahkan Armin karena membiarkan Eren menyentuhnya, mengikuti rencana Eren dan membuat Erwin gagal menjadi yang pertama menjamah tubuhnya.

“Dan kau membiarkan Eren memberi kissmark di sana-sini. Melihatnya masih begitu jelas, sepertinya kau melakukannya lagi setelah yang itu, hmm, Armin?” Erwin meliukkan jemarinnya, membuat gerakan menggunting hingga lubang itu sedikit longgar, kemudian memasukkan satu jari lagi. Dikeluar-masukkannya dengan perlahan-lahan, ujung jari sedikit ditekuk, membuat kuku-kuku Erwin menggores bagian dalam dinding ketat Armin dan memaksa anak itu berteriak sakit. “Beruntung Eren cukup pintar untuk tidak menyentuh tempat ini.” Dikatakan dengan nada suara manis seperti pemuda kasmaran membacakan puisi cinta.

Armin bergidik ngeri.

“Sir Erwin, aku– aku sungguh menyesal. Kumohon hentikan…”

_Hentikan ini dan bercintalah denganku._

“Aku heran kenapa sedari awal kau sudah terasa begitu lembut. Sepertinya kau melakukannya sendiri. Apa aku salah?” Mengeluarkan jari-jarinya dari dalam lubang kekasihnya, Erwin menarik bagian atas tubuh Armin, memaksanya berlutut. Armin memekik kecil, terkejut, sedikit nyeri di pergelangan tangannya. “Sepertinya kau masih harus didisiplinkan.”

Armin membuka mulutnya, melihat ke belakang dengan mata setengah terbuka dan berkata “Tidak…” dengan suara bergetar. “Kumohon, Erwin. Biarkan aku menjelaskannya.”

Erwin melingkarkan tangannya ke depan, disentuhnya putting Armin dengan gerakan melingkar, kemudian mencubitnya. Memberikan perhatian yang sama pada puting satunya. Vivir Erwin pun bergerak mengecup tengkuk yang lebih muda, menciumi hingga ke pundak, memberikan tanda-tanda kepemilikan bercorak ungu kemerahan. “Apa yang akan kau jelaskan, Armin?”

Di sela-sela erangannya, Armin berbisik, masih dengan suaranya yang bergetar bercampur napsu dan panik. “Aku hanya ingin kau cepat pulang, S-sir. Dan– a-ahh– dan aku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan Sir Erwin.”

“Aku minta maaf kalau membuatmu marah. Tapi sungguh aku hanya– mmph–!“

Kalimatnya terputus begitu saja. Erwin memutar tubuh pemuda itu, melumat bibirnya, memasukkan lidahnya sembari tangannya melepaskan yang mengikat tangan dan pangkal penis Armin. Ia memeluk kekasihnya yang lebih mungil tersebut, tidak melepaskan ciumannya hingga kurang lebih dua menit. Begitu ciuman mereka terlepas, Erwin menyentuh pipi Armin, ibu jari menyeka air mata yang mengalir. Dikecupnya kelopak mata Armin yang masih sedikit terisak dengan sayang. Ia berkata lembut, “Aku tidak suka, Armin. Jangan biarkan orang lain menyentuhmu.”

“M-maafkan aku.” Erwin tersenyum simpul. Ia mendudukkan diri di atas kursi dan menarik tubuh Armin di atas pangkuannya. Dengan posisi seperti itu dan tubuh telanjang bulat, Armin bisa merasakan milik Erwin yang juga terangsang tanpa harus melihat. Terasa panas di kulit perutnya. Pria itu terus melihat lurus ke matanya, tidak berkedip. “Er– Erwin?”

“Sssh,” adalah jawaban Erwin sebelum perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya, Erwin kembali melumat bibir Armin dengan ganas. Memasukkan lidahnya, mengabsen gigi-gigi yang berjajar, menarik kepala Armin mendekat dan mencumbunya semakin dalam. Ia mengangkat tangan Armin yang semula bertumpu di dadanya, mengalungkannya ke lehernya. Armin yang paham dengan apa yang diinginkan Erwin segera mengeratkan pelukannya di leher Erwin. Lidah ikut bergerak dalam dansa erotis penuh dengan suara kecipak saliva. Tangan Erwin kembali menjelajah. Bergerak dari punggung Armin ke depan dada, memilin puting yang mengeras. Tangan lain turun ke bawah. Meremas pantat bulat, memasukkan jari ke dalam, bergerak perlahan.

“Mmh…” Armin mengerang pelan. Suara teredam oleh lidah yang bergerak liar di dalam mulutnya. Pinggulnya sedikit bergoyang, menyesuaikan dengan pergerakan jari Erwin demi kenyamanannya sendiri. Dengan mata tertutup, Armin bisa merasakan tubuhnya semakin sensitif terhadap sentuhan yang ia terima. Begitu jelas, Armin seperti bisa melihat bagaimana jemari tangan besar Erwin menyusup masuk dan keluar perlahan, perlahan, kemudian semakin cepat ditambah dengan hentakan keras. Satu persatu jari lain dimasukkan, gerakan menggunting melebarkan dinding ketat yang panas membakar. Armin berteriak keras sesaat kemudian.

_Apa itu tadi?_

Ia tidak pernah merasakan ini, seperti sesuatu di dalam tubuhnya diaktifkan dan gelenyar kenikmatan merambat dari ujung kaki ke ujung kepala. Baru pertama Armin mengalaminya.

Dan sensasinya luar biasa.

“Di sini?” Erwin melepas ciuman mereka menjilat leher jenjang Armin, membubuhkan bercak merah keunguan menutupi putih porselen. Sementara jarinya terus bergerak. Keluar masuk dan diarahkan untuk menyentuh daerah yang membuat kekasihnya berteriak erotis dan terengah-engah.

Armin menggeliat resah dan mendesah tertahan di tiap sentuhannya. Dahi menempel pada pundak yang lebih tua. “Erwin...”

“Armin, kalau kau mendesahkan namaku seperti itu, kau akan kumakan selama dua jam penuh.”

Armin meneguk ludahnya. Ia bukan tidak mengerti yang namanya seks apalagi setelah hari itu dia sudah mencari-cari. Selain itu Eren juga bercerita kalau _“Terlalu banyak melakukan hubungan ranjang bisa membuat penerima tidak dapat bergerak ataupun berdiri. Lebih-lebih berjalan.”_ Dan mengingat ini pengalaman pertamanya, Armin tidak yakin dia bisa bertahan. Ia memutuskan untuk menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Erwin tersenyum puas.

“Jadi Armin, _honey_.” Erwin mengeluarkan jarinya dan menyentuh penis Armin yang mengeluarkan precum. Ia memijatnya perlahan-lahan dengan gerakan menggoda. Memainkan ujungnya yang memerah dengan ibu jari, mengocoknya ke atas dan ke bawah hingga tangannya basah dan kemudian Erwin meniti tubuh Armin dari perut ke dada, menyentuh puting yang mengeras. “Aku akan memaafkanmu. _Isn’t it obvious? You’re my lover after all._ ” Jemari turun ke bawah lagi, mengusap perut. Menggelitik pusar, “Tapi kau sudah melakukan kesalahan fatal. Bagaimana bisa aku memaafkanmu begitu saja?” Semakin turun ke bawah, Erwin meremas batang kejantanan Armin bersamaan dengan miliknya. Armin mengerang keras. Sedikit air mata membendung di sekitar matanya. Kenikmatan yang dirasakannya terlalu tidak tertahankan.

“S-Sir Erwin– kumohon aku– Mmmhhh!“

“Tentu saja tidak bisa begitu, kan Armin? Kau harus menebusnya.” Tangan Erwin berhenti bergerak. Ia mengelus paha Armin dan perlahan menyentuh kulit pantatnya. Meremas bokong Armin dengan tekanan sedang. Tersenyum mencurigakan. “ _Ride me.”_

Kalau saja bisa, kedua pipi kenyal Armin akan menjadi lebih merah lagi.

Ia memandangi Erwin, wajahnya, senyumnya, matanya, tatapannya. Ada tersirat keseriusan di balik ekspresi menggoda yang dipasang lelaki itu. Armin menatapnya lama, dan kemudian barulah ia bergerak.

Armin bertumpu pada kedua ujung kakinya. Tangan kirinya berpegang pada bahu pria yang lebih tua, tangan kanan mengarahkan milik Erwin ke lubangnya –panas. Armin menarik napas dalam-dalam, sekali. Dua kali. Ia menurunkan tubuhnya.

“H-haahhh, ahhh…” Tubuh pemuda itu gemetaran, kakinya terasa lemas dan ia merasa sesak, penuh. Belum semua. Baru bagian ujungnya saja dan Armin sudah ingin pingsan. Erwin lalu menggenggam pinggangnya, memaksanya turun perlahan-lahan. Ia masih memasang seringai nakal. Dan Armin tidak bisa menghentikan degupan jantungnya yang semakin berlomba ia bisa mendengarnya jelas di telinga. Desahannya kian menjadi begitu Erwin menurunkannya hingga Armin menyentuh pangkal kejantanan Erwin. Lelaki itu menghela napas lega, hidung mengusap bagian di antara leher dan pundak Armin.

“Hmm…Kau panas dan ketat Armin. Begitu ketat dan menarikku semakin masuk ke dalam.” Erwin mengerang kasar. _“Yeah, so tight and hot.”_

Bukan hanya bagian bawahnya yang panas, telinga Armin pun menjadi panas mendengar desahan seksi Erwin di telinganya yang biasa didengarnya dalam mimpi. Oh, ini sungguh mimpi jadi kenyataan dan Armin merasa sangat bersemangat saat ini. Pemuda itu mencoba mengatur napasnya dan merilekskan dirinya sebentar. Tidak lama, Armin bergerak. Naik, turun, naik, turun, terus seperti itu.

“Mmh… Ahh, aanghh… Erwin…Sir Erwin…”

“Lebih cepat sedikit, _honey._ ”

“T-tidak bisa…mhh –lebih dari ini.,,”

Pria itu tertawa kecil. Ia memeluk kekasihnya yang mungil, berdiri dan membaringkan Armin di atas meja makan. Dinaikkannya kaki Armin di atas pundaknya dan tangan Erwin bertumpu di samping kepala Armin.

“Aku akan bergerak cepat. Keluarkan suaramu.” Dan dengan itu pria jangkung tersebut mulai memaju mundurkan pinggulnya, masuk keluar dengan tempo cepat dan hentakan keras. Beberapa kali, Erwin mencarinya, mencari titik kenikmatan Armin yang letaknya jauh di dalam. Dan ketika ia menemukannya, mengirimkan gelenyar nikmat ke seluruh saraf pemuda di bawahnya, Armin refleks berteriak kencang. Punggungnya terangkat melengkung membentuk busur. Erwin tersenyum puas penuh kemenangan.

“E-Erwin…Erwin…Di sana –Ahh! Oh, _mein Gott_ , Erwin.”

“ _Yeah. Call me your God or whatever, honey. I’ll give you such pleasure you will remember how I feel_.”

Pria itu bergerak semakin cepat. Hentakkannya pun terasa makin keras menumbuk sweetspot Armin lagi, lagi, dan lagi. Memaksa suara tenornya untuk keluar dan memenuhi ruangan luas yang hanya ada mereka saja. Precum mengalir keluar dari milik Armin –pertanda ia sudah mendekati klimaksnya. Erwin pun sama saja, ia merasa tidak bisa menahan dirinya lebih lama. Di genggamnya kejantanan Armin dengan satu tangannya, pinggul masih bergerak tanpa jeda. Ia meremas milik Armin seirama dengan tempo hentakannya. Yang lebih muda mengalungkan tangannya ke leher Erwin, memeluknya erat dan mengerang tepat di samping telinganya. Tidak butuh waktu lama, Armin menjeritkan nama Erwin ketika mencapai klimaks. Dua kali hentakan, Erwin mengikuti dan mengeluarkan cairan spermanya ke dalam tubuh kekasihnya.

Armin terkulai lemas di atas meja. Napasnya berat. Yang lebih tua hanya bisa memasok oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya dan menatap kekasihnya setelah ia mengeluarkan dirinya. Dipandanginya pemuda Jerman tersebut dengan sayang. Tangannya mengusap surai-surai keemasan, menyingkirkannya dari kening dan pipi Armin yang berpeluh keringat.

“Armin…” Erwin merendahkan tubuhnya, mengecup kening Armin lembut. _“You’re mine.”_

Armin tersenyum senang. Ia memeluk Erwin, bergelantungan seperti anak kera dan mencium bibir kekasihnya tersebut sejenak. “Aku mengantuk.”

Menghela napas, Erwin menggendong tubuh Armin masih dalam posisi yang sama. Tangan Erwin di pantat dan punggung Armin. Ia membawa pemuda tersebut ke kamar terdekat di lantai satu dan membaringkan pemuda berwajah manis itu di atas ranjang empuk dengan seprai segar beraroma peppermint.

Erwin menyusul berbaring di samping Armin dan memeluk anak itu. Armin menatapnya, kemudian memeluknya balik dan berbisik. _“Ich liebe dich,_ Erwin.”

Mendengarnya, Erwin hanya memeluk kekasihnya makin erat, ia mengelus rambut Armin. _“Yes, I love you too.”_

Besok saat masuk kerja lagi, Erwin akan menceritakan pengalaman ranjang pertamanya bersama Armin yang tidak kalah dengan pemerkosaan sepihak Levi dan Eren di malam pertama mereka. Dan itu adalah yang membuat Erwin tidak bisa berhenti menyunggingkan senyum hingga kantuk menjemput.


End file.
